Code Lyoko-The big secret-Hide Love(2)
by LorettaCrystalSternBelpois
Summary: Te sequel of the Code Lyoko-The big secret,this is the before everything,when Loretta came in to the picture,and makes her father,and Odd together!But,does it looks verry weel beetwhen these two guys?Or just there are a suprise what Ulrich hideing!
1. Confusing feeling's

_**Code Lyoko-2-Hide Love**_

_**Bassed by an officaly book series,of the Code Lyoko-The big secret,author and written was:Loretta Crystal Stern!**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**Chapter 1:Confusing feeling's**_

_**Ulrich's POV:Everything started,in that moment,when a new girl arrives for the school.**_

_**-„Is the new girl arrived yet?"-asked Odd**_

_**-„Why do you asked me?"-asked me**_

_**-„Sorry,but the new girl is now here!"-whispered Aelita and i looking at the new girl,who is lookliked me,and NO!**_

_**-„My name is Loretta Crystal Stern,and i am 13 year old,my mother is Elsa and my father…"-and she brokes here.**_

_**-„I'm her father."-said me and she walked to me.**_

_**-„Really you are my father?"-asked Loretta**_

_**-„Acuattly, not?"-asked me and she hugged me.**_

_**-„I missed you dad."-said Loretta**_

_**-„Oh god,you had a pretty cool daughter!"-said Odd**_

_**-„Thank you."-smiled Loretta**_

_**-„Wait,you are Elsa's daughter?"-asked Aelita**_

_**-„And Ulrich daughter!"-said Loretta and we all started to laughing.**_

_**In the night:**_

_**-„I kindda think im gonna like Yumi."-said me**_

_**-„But this isn't stand in our way."-said odd,and he kissed me.I am just the door is opened,Loretta is standing here:**_

_**-„Oh,sorry for bothering,i din't know you two been together."-said Lorettta fully crazy sound.**_

_**-„Excuse me?!"-asked me**_

_**-„You two guys meant for eachother,so.I mean c'mon!Odd you like my dad!Dad you like Odd!There is can be love,i dosen't meaning acuattly i hateing you guys,i want you two beging together."-explained Loretta**_

_**-„Um….i guess im confusing my feelings."-sighed me**_

_**-„Please Ulrich!Why don't we ever gave this a try:You daughter is right!"-said Odd and i smiled.**_

_**-„Okay!I gave this a try."-smiled me and i kissed Odd agian.**_

_**-„I think i bothering so,i guess i go!"-said Loretta and i holded her arm.**_

_**-„No!You are made us together,but tell us about you pass!"-said me and she sit next to me.**_

_**-„I growing up fast,i'm had an ice power,i control it,i learned it,soo,and yes,my mother alright.I'm immortal,my mother always tolded me,you never wanted me!"-sighed Loretta**_

_**-„Lori,that was the past!I was at that time really young!Im turned now to 14,and you are now 13!You've been today three."-said me**_

_**-„No,dad!Yesterday i turned to be sweet 13!"-smiled Loretta and i hugged she.**_

_**Authors note:Happy anniversary!LOL!I dedicate this chapter to my father,and the real life,we had to go Canada,cause something happenning in my life :/,my father propesed Odd,so i gusseing that,i going to go Canada!You can see my life on instagram if you want,or on tumblr!I am absoutly famous xD now,i guessng that i made a book of my life?Yes,true!I am now really,love my life.I love my dad,my mom,my ex-girlfriend xD**_

_**Well,see ya' on my website's and other's,when i came up with a new chapter**_

_**Oooops,i forgot,i write a book,where Ulrich(my dad) proposes Odd!Oh god,super-hyper fangirling!**_


	2. A way to lost in eachother

_**Code Lyoko-The big secret-Hide Love**_

_**Bassed by an offically book.**_

_**A way to lost in Odd/A way to lost in Ulrich**_

_**The death of the love…**_

_**Authors note:Before!Read this!This chapter is about the hirts and flashbacks,and the broken love,what Loretta this is verry long,longer than the first chapter,this is a half songfic,but i didn't put this to the songfic's,cuase this is here fit a anyway,this chapter is my HEART!**_

_**Well,let's beging!**_

_**Morning,Loretta's evil plan:I know,i doing bad,yesterday i was happy to make my dad together with Odd,it was almost truned me into a sweet girl,but my mother teaches me,to dosne't enabled my father this,so i trying to make they're broke up!And i think,i plan it how im gonna does it! *evil smiles***_

_**I plan it all!I hope today they're are having now a sweet day **_

_**1st:I get to feeeling something to Odd.**_

_**2nd:Talk with him alone.**_

_**3rd:And when my father cames here,kiss Odd quickly!**_

_**4th:Laugh and smile alone!+Enjoy the plan :D**_

_**Im evil,but i love to do my plan!HAHAHAHA!**_

_**Yumi's POV:I'm feeling bad myself,im not enough good for Ulrich!I really love Ulrich,but he is now with Odd,i had to controling myself!I trying to kill myself one time,but i stopped it!Cause something is lost in myself,unknow love fire…..And then i heared Loretta evil plan,i started to crying!How she can do it?For her father!To my love!I really,hated myself!**_

_**always knew that you'd come back to get me**__**  
**__**And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy**_

_**Ulrich's POV:I cannot feel better myself!I really,feeling good i am with Odd,i thinked that makes me crazy,but today,is gonna be the best day ever!Im trying to told him,what i want!I want to ask a question.**_

_**To go back to the start to see where it all began**__**  
**__**Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends**_

_**And then,i was awaken,and i was turned around like hundred time,but i not see i looked to my phone,it was just midnight.**_

_**-„How can im wake up like this?"-asked myself**_

_**-„Why are you awaken like midnight?"-asked Odd**_

_**-„I had a daydream."-sighed me**_

_**-„About what?"-asked Odd**_

_**-„Im going to lose you!"-said me**_

_**-„Ulrich,i only lost in you!"-said Odd and i smiled**_

_**-„And,i were lost in you,like years!"-said me**_

_**-„Im lucky,cause i had you!"-said Odd**_

_**-„Yeah,but im the luckiest,i got my way to lost in you!"-smiled me and he kissed me.**_

_**You tried to lie and say I was everything**__**  
**__**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"**__**  
**__**I'm nothing without you**_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**_

_**Morning:I couldn't write those feeling's,what my boyfriend gave into me,those feelings make me more lose to in him,i think i feeling,a crazy.I found him,we're in love,and we crazy for eachother,we does the loseing?JUST IN EACHOTEHR!**_

_**Loretta's POV:Why?Why this is soo long to get out of this f*cking room?**_

_**Finally!Odd is alone!**_

_**-„Hey!"-smiled me**_

_**-„Hy Lori."-said Odd**_

_**-„Whats wrong with you?"-asked me**_

_**-„Nothing,i just wait Ulrich."-said Odd**_

_**-„How was you're sleep?"-asked me**_

_**-„Great,the best what i ever had!"-smiled Odd (Loretta's thinking:Damn!They had it!Thsi wasn't in hte plan!)**_

_**-„You meaning what with it?"-asked me**_

_**-„I woke up at midnight,i talked a little with Ulrich,and after all,we kissed,and that is turned into more!"-explained Odd**_

_**-„Okay,now i right!"-smiled me and Ulrich was came out,and i kissed Odd.**_

_**-„GET OFF OF ME!"-said Odd and im landing ont he ground.**_

_**Let me inside**__**  
**__**Let me get close to you**__**  
**__**Change your mind**__**  
**__**I'll get lost if you want me to**__**  
**__**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**_

_**Ulrich's POV:I couldn't feel more heart attacker than,that i seeing that,my daughter and my boyfriend :'( **_

_**-„What the hell?"-asked me**_

_**-„Hey dad."-sighed Loretta**_

_**-„What the hell you doing with my daughter?"-asked me**_

_**-„She was kissed me!"-said Odd**_

_**-„I not beilive this!You are,who always kissing girls,not the girls you."-sighed me.**_

_**-„But this time,Loretta was!"-said Odd**_

_**-„I,thinked that im lost in you!BUT NO!IM GET OUT OF YOU!"-yelling me**_

_**You always thought that I left myself open**__**  
**__**But you didn't know I was already broken**_

_**-„Ulrich,you didn't meaning that?"-asked Odd with fully tears of his then i closed my eyes.**_

_**-„YES!I MEANING THAT!I HATE YOU!I DIN'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!"-yelling me with runaway.**_

_**Odd's POV:I couldn't beilive that!I didn't do anything!**_

_**-„You do it great Loretta!"-cried me**_

_**-„I,i,i dosen't want you two beging together!"-said Loretta**_

_**-„Can you just tell us?"-asked me**_

_**-„Im sorry,i really,i dindn't want it!"-said Loretta**_

_**-„You,are such an evil in my eyes!"-said me**_

_**-„Can i do anything?"-asked Loretta**_

_**-„GO AND TELL EVERYTHING TO ULRICH!I WANT HIM TO GET BACK!"-cried me**_

_**-„You acuattly love someone like this?"-asked Loretta**_

_**-„No,just you're father,i lost in him!"-said me and Loretta running away.**_

_**I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad**__**  
**__**But pulling away it took everything I had**_

_**Loretta's POV:**_

_**-„Dad?Where are you?"-asked me**_

_**-„What you want from me?"-asked dad**_

_**-„I want you let know,what happen!"-said me**_

_**-„I can feel all round myslef liers!"-said dad**_

_**You tried to lie and say I was everything**__**  
**__**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"**__**  
**__**I'm nothing without you**_

_**-„Dad,i'm pregnant!"-said me**_

_**-„What?WHat are you talk about?!"-amazed dad**_

_**-„Now!I'm pregnant!When,i was with a boy,who was a really cute boy,i'M with him,when Anna arrives here."-said me**_

_**-„NO!THIS IS CAN'T!IM MADE A MISTAKE!"-yelling Ulrich**_

_**-„Dad?What are you talk about?"-asked me**_

_**-„I'm who got you pregnant,and im want to kill myself,not even proposing Odd."-said dad and im gasphed.**_

_**-All around me…."-said me**_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**__**  
**__**Let me inside**__**  
**__**Let me get close to you**__**  
**__**Change your mind**__**  
**__**I'll get lost if you want me to**__**  
**__**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**_

_**-„I got you pregnant,Loretta."-said dad**_

_**-„NO!YOU'RE,CAN'T!"-said me**_

_**-„But i can,so,gave me something,what i can kill myself!"-said dad**_

_**-„NO!DAD!YOU HAD TO BE WITH ODD!"-yelling me**_

_**-„I kill myself!Enough daughter!"-said dad**_

_**In you**__**  
**__**The pain of it all, the rise and the fall**_

_**And i does something,to feeling with my dad,i need him.I closed my eyes,and my lips,are touching his lips.**_

_**I see it all in you**__**  
**__**Now everyday I find myself saying**__**  
**__**"I want to get lost in you"**__**  
**__**I'm nothing without you**_

_**-„Dad?DAD?DAD!?"-asked me**_

_**-„No,daughter,get out!"-said dad and i runned away.**_

_**-„COME WITH ME BACK ODD!"-said me**_

_**-„Why?"-asked Odd**_

_**-„My dad,is a murder!"-whispered me and when we arrives,there's jsut only blood…**_

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**__**  
**__**Let me inside**__**  
**__**Let me get close to you**__**  
**__**Change your mind**__**  
**__**I'll get lost if you want me to**__**  
**__**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**__**  
**__**A way to get lost in you**_

_**-„Ulrich?Can you hear me!It's me!Please,not díing,Ulrich please!"-said Odd**_

_**-„Can i say something crazy?"-asked me**_

_**-„What?"-asked Odd**_

_**-„My dad,want's to propose you…"-whispered me**_

_**A way to get lost in you**_

_**To be continue…..**_

_**Authors note:LONG CHAPTER!Oh good **__**  
Ulrich will death?  
Odd will forgive to him?**_

_**Loretta will forgive herself?**_

_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU'VE GOT THE ANSWER!**_

_**I was a long chapter writer….**_


	3. Casual Affair's beethwhen a family

_**Code Lyoko-The big secret-Hide Love**_

_**Bassed by an offically book.**_

_**Chapter 3:Casual Affair's beethwhen a family,the new queen,and the revenge!**_

_**Authors ,i was write a long chp,i trying this chapter too big.I guess,if you are hate UxO GET OUT OF THIS FANFICTION!This is UxO fanfic…..**_

_**Previously of the last chapter:**_

**_-„Ulrich?Can you hear me!It's me!Please,not díing,Ulrich please!"-said Odd_**

**_-„Can i say something crazy?"-asked me_**

**_-„What?"-asked Odd_**

**_-„My dad,want's to propose you…"-whispered me_**

**_A way to get lost in you….._**

**_Continue now:_**

**_-„WHAT?!"-asked Odd_**

**_-„You just didn't realized that,since the days passed."-said me_**

**_-„Oh great,i lose mylove."-crying Odd_**

**_-„What the hell is going around here?"-asked a girl,she was walked in the door._**

**_-„Who you are?"-asked me_**

**_-„I'm Layla."-said Layla_**

**_-„Layla Locette?"-asked Odd_**

**_-„Oh shit,why you wouldn't tell me this suck Della Robbia is here?"-asked Layla and i move my eyes._**

**_-„How should i know you hate Odd?"-asked me_**

**_-„I sorry,but i just hearding,the coronation is here,and they said me,find the i think i found you!"-smiled Layla_**

**_-But,my father is death!"-said me_**

**_-„Oh sorry,i didn't realized that."-sighed Layla_**

**_-„Can i had a minute Layla,please?"-asked me_**

**_-„Of course,i want to talk with this slut Della Robbia!"-said Laylaand she walked away.I'm started to thinking….._**

**_-„What does she wants from you?"-asked me_**

**_-„I had to know?"-asked Odd_**

**_-„I thinked you know!"-said me_**

**_-„Whatever!"-said Odd and i smiled._**

**_I turned around,and i gasphed._**

**_WHY?Why me?Why my father death?This how i can got?Why?I am soo bad!?_**

**_And then i sit down to the ground,and i wear off my gloves,and i thinking._**

**_What,what if trying to burn everything?_**

**_I holded my hadns int he fire._**

**_-„Don't do that,princess!"-said dad_**

**_-„Dad?You're alive?"-asked me_**

**_-„Yes,but please,don't burn everything!"-said dad_**

**_-„I,can't forgive myself!I'm an animal!"-said me_**

**_-„Cause of what?"-asked dad_**

**_-„I maked a plan,how to broke you've two realntship….."-said me_**

**_-„Go out,i thin everyone misssing us."-said dad._**

**_And we go out,for this little room._**

**_-„The princess came out…."-said Layla_**

**_-„Great,Ulrich with she."-smiled Elsa_**

**_-„What you wanna do,sis?"-asked Anna_**

**_-„I get my revenge!What he is made for me."-smiled Elsa_**

**_-„Hy mom!"-smiled me_**

**_-„Mom?"-asked dad_**

**_-„Oh hi dear."-smiled mom_**

**_-„Why the hell you here,at my school?"asked dad_**

**_-„My princess need a good coronation,and i gace she,plus this isn't only YOU'RE school,this is everyone school,who is study here."-said mom_**

**_-„The queen has right."-said Layla_**

**_-„Locette?You're here too?Why?"-asked dad_**

**_-„She is our friend,Ulrich!Better shut up!If you want good!"-smiled aunt Anna_**

**_-Oh great,a royal family want my revenge?"-asked dad_**

**_-„No,dad!Listen to me,i know everything!"-said me and Layla,holded my lips,with her arms._**

**_-„Not telling you're father,or i kill you!"-whispered Layla_**

**_-„How can you murder my daughter?"-asked dad and she hitted Layla._**

**_-„How can you hit my friend!?"-amazed mom_**

**_-„She wanted to kill Loretta!Have you any brain?Or you lose it when im gone?"-asked dad_**

**_-„I got brain when you're gone,slut Ulrich."-said mom_**

**_-„My mom,want to kill you,cause she know,you one time,lost in Odd,soo,she seends me here,to stop you two growing realntship,and the plan,was mom i wouldn't want to broke it all!I'm had to understood everyone,if i wanto to bee the new queen!I'm so sorry dad!"-cried out me_**

**_-„Lori,calm down,you are a great and beautifoul daughter,what i can only imagine,if i didn't had you,my life would be the worst."-said dad_**

**_-„But why you leave me?"-asked me_**

**_-„Oh no!She playing the last card what we wouldn't plan!"-said aunt Anna_**

**_-„Anna,i'm the queen,cause i had plan everything!"-smiled mom_**

**_-„Cause of what?You mother was a slut!She was always,cheating me,with you're ex-boyfriend,and she was playing love game at that time beetwhen me and that time,she was romance with me and Jeremy,but that time.I wouldn't love Elsa anymore,just ,i wasn't pleased when i knowed,Elsa cheating me,but with my friend?!I was doing that,i'm playing that,i'm with Elsa,and int hat mod,i with Jeremy."-telling dad_**

**_-„WHAT?!"-amazed mom_**

**_-„I kill you now,i not wait anymore my revenge!"-said mom and i stand behin my she couldn't kill my dad._**

**_-„What's going around here?"-asked Yumi_**

**_-„Come down,and help me!"-said me_**

**_-„NO!Don't listen to Lori,she's want's to protect Ulrich,from the death!"-said mom,and i wear off my gloves,and i put my fire to she!_**

**_-„LET THE STOMR RAGE ON!"-said me_**

**_-„What?Everything in burn!?"-amazed aunt Anna_**

**_-„Get out of my kingdom!"-said me_**

**_-„It's still mines!"-said mom_**

**_-„Not,you gave into me,now!"-said me and i grabbed her crown away,and i put it to my head._**

**_-„I'm control everything now,im the queen,mother!"-said me_**

**_-„Oh great,and you revenge me?For what did i do?"-asked mom_**

**_-„Yes,cause you want to kill my father!"-said me_**

**_-„You,are the one!WHO I KILL FIRST!"-said mom_**

**_-„Do it,you can't kill the queen,or i call the police!"-said dad_**

**_-„Oh,you're such a fool,Stern!"-smiled mom_**

**_-„But you're gonna die!"-said me_**

**_-„Who is want to kill someone,witouth us?"-smiled Aelita_**

**_-„Oh great,i'm now alone!"-said mom_**

**_-„But,we kill you easy,Elsa!"-smiled Yumi_**

**_-„I want my own revenge!"-said dad_**

**_-„No,dad!We are together does this!"-said me_**

**_-„What?Ulrich is alive?"_amazed Odd_**

**_-„I so sorry,what did i said,i still dosen't get out of you,i'm lost in you,and sorry,if i made you cry."-said dad_**

**_-„Don't worry,i forgive i can do it,i love you!"-said Odd_**

**_-„Oh shit,we wait?"-asked mom_**

**_-„If you not like,i get you're head to the ground!"-said Aelita_**

**_-„Shit to you,Aelita!"-said mom_**

**_-„Can i ask something?"-asked dad,and i smiled._**

**_-„No,not need,i answer,cause i yes."-said Odd_**

**_-„How you know?"-asked dad_**

**_-„Cause a great girl,told me!"-said Odd_**

**_-„Hehe!"-laughed me_**

**_-„But whatever,yes,i will!"-said Odd_**

**_-„Oh dear lord!"-said mom_**

**_-„Dosen't let she escape!"-said me_**

**_-„What you've two are going to do?"-asked Yumi_**

**_-„We're going to married!"-said both(my dad and Odd)_**

**_-„Oh no!This is can't!"-said mom_**

**_-„Shut up frozer,or i kill you full!"-said Yumi_**

**_-„So,we are celebrate?"-asked me_**

**_-„Kill Elsa,after all!"-said Odd_**

**_-„Let me brain o fit,she's still my mother."-said me_**

**_-„True,we let you time!"-smiled dad_**

**_-„I want to kill my own mother!"-said me and the revengre,burn in my eyes._**

**_-„WHAT?!"-amazed mom_**

**_-„I let you got,what you want me to do with father!"-said me_**

**_-„You trying to make Lori kill me?"-amazed dad_**

**_-„I KILL YOU,ONCE AND FOR ALL!"-said me._**

**_To be continue…_**

**_Authors note:FAMILY PROBLEMS!  
Will Elsa death?  
Will these two,going to forgive what Lori does?  
Will Loretta kill her mother?  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
I write now two chapters,this need 2 hours,but never better than the 2nd chapter _******


	4. The past is in the past!

_**Code Lyoko-The big secret-Hide Love**_

_**Chapter 4:The past is in the past!**_

_**-„Why you want to kill me?!"-asked mom**_

_**-„I want,i want to get revenge!"-said me**_

_**-„Really?Get the fuck over this shit!"-said mom**_

_**-„You're face is ont he floor if you not shut up!"-said Yumi**_

_**-„Hehe,you are such a fool,Yumi!"-said mom**_

_**-„You are not my mother!"-said me**_

_**-„What?!"-amazed mom**_

_**-„I HATE YOU!"-said me and i killed my mother.**_

_**-„You are,killed Elsa."-said Aelita**_

_**-„Finally,this is over."-said me**_

_**-„You're revnge is comming back,with Anna,she is can escape!"-said Odd**_

_**-„I don't care,i'm the queen,i can wait!"-said me**_

_**SERVAL TIMES LATER:**_

_**I dosen't thinked that,i'm going to does that,or i'm going to a be mother.**_

_**But i never forgot all does times,what my friends gaves to me..**_

_**I hope,my daughter will understood about that,i had to kill her grandmother,my i get my revenge!And,no one elsa can tell this tale,my tail…**_

_**Hide Love**_

_**Authors note:OMG!I ended this too,goodbye :'(**_

_**GOODBYE SERIES!I FUCK END WITH WRITING!KIDDING :D**_

_**I just had no any time!But,if you want to see my real life,follow me on instagram,twitter and tumblr,or follow my amazing girlfriend,on instagram!She is really cute girl to meeeeee 3 however,we trying to make some couple of series,but now i handle the sims 2 series,and this,,i should end the writing :'( for a while,i had no any idea!And when i'm gone,before,there are came a specially WxU fanfiction,if i does a one-shot.I'm hate William,but my girlfriend like he,so i'm like Ulrich and she is hate Ulrich LMFAO!This had a nice way of out ,and we make UxW fanfiction,we trying,i want you're rewiev's guys!If you not rewive,i'm gonna stop the writing!**__**  
**_

_**Goodbye,Hide Love**_

_**Loretta Crystal Stern i was **_


End file.
